Immersion
by elislyn
Summary: Edward can't sleep, but he can dream. A confluence of events leads Edward's thoughts astray late at night. Rated for excessive perversion and kinkiness.
1. Immersion

Title: Immersion

Rating: M - I'm not kidding about that. So don't read this if you're bothered by graphic depictions of sexual intercourse.

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, as though you didn't know. I'm just borrowing Bella and Edward for my own not-for-profit entertainment and they will be returned in the same condition, but possibly sore and sated.

Author's Note: This is the first piece I've thought was good enough for posting. I might change my mind tomorrow though. I tried to make Edward in character. I had trouble reconciling what Edward would and wouldn't do with what I wanted him to do. This fanfic doesn't belong in any particular place in the canon timeline, its just smutty goodness.

Laying on top of the covers with Bella curled against my side, I stared up at the ceiling tracing patterns in the plaster with my eyes that weren't really there. I glanced down at her sleeping form, fragile and beautiful. I inhaled deeply, pressing my nose to her mahogany waves of hair. The scent of her strawberry shampoo pleasantly wafted around her and the always present burn scorched my throat as her natural scent flooded me, more potent and overwhelming than usual tonight. It was not so heady as to be a threat to my control, but surprising to me in its mysteriousness.

Once I knew I had to be with her despite how dangerous it was for her, I surrounded myself in her scent, trying to acclimate myself to it in its familiarity. The most peculiar thing was that I did not have to fight back the snarling monster I'd kept chained for many months now. There was no urging to take her life this time. I was immeasurably thankful for that small mercy. I would not have to feel disgusted with myself for my lack of humanity in the morning.

It was an inconvenient time for her blood to be smelling so pleasing to me though. I did not know what was affecting me lately, but something about her has been compelling me in ways I don't understand. I am unable to put my finger on precisely what has been influencing my behavior in the last few days, except to say that I have been more overtly possessive than I revealed to her before. Far from being scared or put off by my odd mood, she seemed attracted by it! I was at once alarmed by another showing of her lack of self-preservation and yet desiring to show my mutual attraction to her by claiming her as my own. Although she did nothing unusual to court such attentions from me, it was difficult to curb the impulse. It was becoming more difficult now that the cloying scent of her blood clouded my rational thoughts that reined in the lust for her body.

I was pulled from my internal conflict by the shifting form beside me. Suddenly, Bella was stretching, her lower spine twisting back and forth, and squirming across the bed trying to get relief from some discomfort. Watching her particular movements, rolling side to side and contorting her lower back muscles, I made the connection. The only other times I'd seen moves like these from her have been on the first day or two of her period. Bella has been known to twist the same way in a usually failed effort to make the pain of her accompanying cramps let up. Fortunately I was able to figure that much out for myself and saved us both the embarrassment of broaching the subject.

I could not save myself from burning with shame as I was hit with another hard truth. My formerly unexplainable actions around her had an explanation that was not at all mysterious. Two doctoral degrees were not enough to prepare me for the possibility that some part of me, vampire or man, was an animal. Perhaps it was a combination of the two. My heighten senses perceived a change about her that I had no experience with, that is her increasing fertility. Feeling the pull of that poised fertility, I was acting like an animal alternately protecting my mate from encroaching males and circling her like she was ready to be mounted.

I groaned at the thought. If I could have I would have blushed all over as the realization occurred to me again that regardless of how thoroughly unacceptable my behavior was, it didn't deter her from leaning into me, showing me with her body language that she appreciated my machismo and was even attracted by it for the time being.

The one saving grace in this tormenting epiphany was that I hadn't shown myself to be the animal I was to her. That wasn't enough though to hold back the flood of tantalizing visions that involved me getting to know her in mutually pleasing ways.

One notion in particular inspired me, and I could not stop myself from drawing it out in my mind even as I knew I should stop thinking about something that would surely offend and repulse her. In my minds eye, I rolled against her and held her sleeping form to me. I kissed her ear and down her throat, letting my cool breath play against the soft skin there. I trailed my lips down and down to the exposed skin on her chest. She made the softest of sounds in response, waking from her slumber. Impatient to taste more of her, I pushed her stretched out t-shirt up and freeing her beautiful breasts to my gaze. I cupped her full breast with a cold hand, caressing it in my palm. My thumb and forefinger pinched and rolled her nipple and circled her areola encouraging it to pebble and point to me. I afforded her other mound the same attention, plucking the soft rose colored crown and rubbing across it with the pad of my thumb to sooth.

Dipping my head, I took on of the excited nubs between my lips, enjoying how it felt there. I grazed her tip with my tongue and she arched into my mouth. Lifting off her with a soft wet pop, I kissed my way down to her navel and the source of my frustration of late. I curled my fingers into the waistband of her threadbare pajama bottoms and pulled them down her legs and off. Her undergarment gets the same treatment.

Too selfish to wait any longer, and needing no other approval than the sounds of her enjoyment, I trail my fingers up along the insides of her thighs, teasing her. Her knees bend and fall open for me of their own volition showing me she is as helplessly in thrall to her want of me as I am to her. I press a kiss to her inner thigh, slowly approaching my destination at her center. My breath caught at the sight of the inviting glisten of wetness on her inner folds as they peeked out shyly from their hidden place beneath her outer folds.

As close as I am to her, I can smell the pooling of her blood in her loins more forcefully than before. Even in the darkness, I can see the crimson wetness coating her folds and I lick my lips in anticipation. The cool air I expel tickles over her most sensitive region, making her moan and scoot slightly closer to me seeking the stimulation she hopes is coming. She is not wrong. I reached up to delicately part her folds with one hand, revealing the tempting pink slickness that was only getting wetter from my nearness. My icy tongue grazes her folds, gathering the sweet tasting blood carefully and thoroughly. Against the incomparable experience of sating my thirst for her, the taste of her arousal brands itself into my memory. The duel pleasure is beyond heaven for me and I could eagerly spend my life with her laid out before me, her blood trickling slowly and in bursts across onto my waiting lips and evidence of her arousal flowing the same as I drive her ever higher.

I can feel her folds quivering as I kiss them tenderly. Over and over, I lick a cool trail along her slit and back again, my tongue plunging into the warmest place I've ever known. Around and around, I circle her clit with the tip of my tongue, varying the patterns and causing her to cry out shamelessly in frustration. I slowly increase her pleasure until she is thrashing helplessly against my mouth, seeking release.

Her muscles clench and she curls herself around my head. Heedless of propriety, she threads her fingers in my hair, grasping and holding me to her where she needs me. I raise my head, smirking crookedly at her keening, pleading cries. Her head thrashes from side to side as her lower body thrusts at me independently seeking its release. Her gasps for breath are shallow and whimpering as she strains for release. Her inner walls seize and release against my tongue, still mercilessly plowing into her despite the restrictive channel. A last gush of her essence coats my tongue signaling her release.

As she comes down from her orgasm, my fantasy also winds up ejecting my thoughts back into reality. And in reality I have been staring down at her wondrous form all this time, making tiny gentle circles on her collar bone with my fingertips. I feel another bout of justified loathing toward myself for entertaining such disrespectful and illicit fantasies about her, and for behaving so animalistically around her. Knowing the reason for my moods may make them easier to contain, though the same cannot be said for the visions of frolicking, seductive Bella that sometimes presses herself to me, sometimes leans back on her elbows and all, but invites me to claim her as my own, and sometimes perching enthusiastically on my face while she twists and pulls her own nipples harshly and wantonly-

Oh, god, I really have to stop thinking about this. This is worse than what that pitiful Mike Newton thinks about her. That thought is enough to calm me down for now. I know that my thoughts will stray again and again. With a temptation so unparalleled as she is to me, it is an inevitability. I watch her sleep the rest of the night, concentrating on checking my behaviour in the coming day.

The End

I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't leave me any reviews just to tell me what a sexually deviant pervert I am. You're wasting your time. I already know.


	2. Ablution

Title: Immersion

Rating: M - I'm not kidding about that. So don't read this if you're bothered by graphic depictions of sexual intercourse.

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, as though you didn't know. I'm just borrowing Bella and Edward for my own not-for-profit entertainment and they will be returned in the same condition, but possibly sore and sated.

Author's Note: This is the second installment to Immersion, which started off as a lemony one-shot, that has grown to a series of lemony one-shots. I have ideas for more, but they won't get written until I feel interested. They can stand alone though, so don't worry. I tried to make Edward in character. This fanfic doesn't belong in any particular place in the canon timeline, its just smutty goodness.

-

"I'll be back," she promised, giving me a peck on the lips before scooting off the bed and out of my embrace. My gaze stayed locked to her form, watching her make her way out of the room. In this time after she wakes, she takes her "human moment," as she calls it. Although it is spent away from her, I value this time too. It is a reminder to me that her humanity endures, fragile, precious, and beautiful.

From in the other room, I can hear the bristles of her toothbrush swishing around in her mouth. Up and down, back and forth. Rinse. Her human moments are numbered. Despite my unending struggle to preserve and to cherish her human life for as long as possible, she insists on being changed after graduation. It is difficult to say that she will go through with it against my wishes, because that is not completely true. There is a large part of me that repulses me with its selfishness. I want what's best for her, for her to remain human and live her life to its fullest. I do want that, except for when I want to be with her forever and keep her by my side, which is always.

I am distracted from my constant internal dilemma by a welcome sound. It is the soft slide of fabric against skin. I can imagine her arms dragging her stretched out sleeping shirt up and over her head. Her mahogany tresses pull free from the neck hole last and swing gently against the smooth ivory skin of her back and shoulders. Perhaps she has a birth mark on her left shoulder blade. Would she let me run my hands over her, caressing her exposed skin on her neck and back? Would she allow me to press light kisses to her collar, lingering on her newly uncovered birth mark?

My hands would trail their way down to her waist, touching as much of her skin as possible along the way. My thumbs would hook into the elastic band of her pajama bottoms and cotton underwear, dragging them down her legs.

The sound of a stream of water hitting the porcelain bath tub alerted me that my imagination was lagging behind reality. Bella did not have me in the bathroom with her to distract her from her divestiture of clothing, as much as I would enjoy helping her. I could easily see her bending over the edge of the tub to adjust the knobs that controlled the temperature and the pressure of her shower. She is oblivious of how I enjoy the view she presents. It is unthinkable that the sight of her perfectly formed rear and toned legs would be anything but pure temptation. Catching a glimpse of the curve of her breast from beneath her extended arm is a wonder. It is miraculous that this vision of beauty is mine, and I plan to worship her as long as she will let me. I can feel my breaths coming more quickly now.

Standing up straight, she draws the shower curtain aside and steps over the rim of the tub into the stream of hot water. Without thinking, I join her. She squeezes a handful of strawberry scented shampoo into her palm and snaps the lid of the bottle shut, putting it off to the side. Her hands spread the cream over her hair, dark and wet under the cascade of water, creating a lather. While she works her fingers over her hair, careful to make sure it is thoroughly clean, my eyes have wondered lower, ogling her. I am enthralled by the unexpected pleasure of her pale breasts rise and fall as she moves her arms around while her fingers massage her scalp with conditioner. Her mauve nipples are nearly hypnotic as they sway and tighten as though sensing my gaze.

She tilts her head back, rinsing the product out of her hair, exposing her throat. The stream of water flows over her body in rivulets, and my eyes memorize every path. I can wait no longer seeing, but not touching, in this hot, wet room surrounded by the clinging scent of her shampoo.

I urge her to lower herself into the tub, kneeling in front of her. She smiles at me, wiping the water from her eyes. I guide her legs to bend, positioning them on either side of me on the rim of the tub. She leans back invitingly, bracing her hands on the rim as well. The peaks of her breasts are glorious points, extended in excitement. My hands reach out to cup her breasts in my palms, enjoying their fullness as I fondle them. I lean up to kiss her deeply, my tongue flicking against her lower lip, as I roll the bud of her nipple between my thumb and index finger. My head dips to her chest to pull her other nipple into my loving mouth. My unyielding lips tweak her nipple between them, gentling the pinch with a twirl of my cool tongue around her areola.

She is making quiet sounds above my head as I bat my tongue against the responsive tip to taste her mound before going lower. I kiss my way deliberately down her abdomen. The lips at the apex of her legs are swollen and slick, not least because of the water that continues to pour down on both of us. She spreads her legs infinitesimally wider for me. I can't stop myself from smirking smugly at the thought that she wants to welcome me into her. I breathe in the scent of her aroused body. Her natural scent drenched with arousal is so potent as to be almost overwhelming. My fingers part her outer lips, admiring the slim pink folds inside. One longer finger strokes up and down languorously against her fluttering lips, teasing her. Her breathing hitches gratifyingly. That same finger circles the bundle of nerves above her slit, sweeping her wetness over it again and again. Even more sensitive when wet, her clitoris quivers against the pad of my finger.

My fingers make tight, controlled movements around her vulva, grazing it. She is wailing for me now. I pinch her clitoris firmly between my thumb and wicked finger. More than ready, I position myself over her. One hand remains coaxing her tantalizing center open while I line myself up to her. The head of my cock meets the wetness of her lips, and I am left groaning as they spasm against me. My hand curls around her hip to thrust into her as I pull her to me-

"Edward?" the melodious voice of my beloved calls my name. I snap back to reality suddenly, the steam of the shower scene clearing my mind in a rush like a bucket of icy water.

"Sorry?" I swallowed thickly. If I could blush, I would maroon with the mortification of being caught immersed in such an inappropriate, but amazing fantasy.

"Where were you?" Bella asks, laughing. I struggle to control the pitch of my voice under the tension.

"J-just letting my mind wander," I reply. It wasn't even a lie. Her eyes narrow in suspicion, but I am a confident liar if nothing else. She lets it go, sparing me.

"Are you ready to go?" She has dried off, gotten dressed, and brushed her hair all while I tried to have my way with her in the dark corners of my mind.

"If you are," I answer her, getting up off the bed myself and following her downstairs to the table for her human breakfast.

End of Part 2

Reviews are welcome, especially when they come with horny plot bunnies.


End file.
